Fight Wet
In this challenge, participants Will Have to Fight In Their swimsuit , with giant cotton swab. ' Plot In this challenge the participants will have fight over a platform with swabs gigantes.Chris then choose who is against Who: Erick against Willian , Alice and Serena, Bridge and Monique , Blake and Macey, Boxe and Melissa, Kevin and Emma , Daniel and Ruan , Mikey and Patrícia , Cassie and Ashton , Scarlett and Alex . Jessica decides not to fight because it not has a competitor. Serena, Blake , Boxe, Alex , Mikey, Ruan , Emma , Monique , Cassie and Ashton losing .A decision was between Willian and Erick, but Willian missed the fight bringing the Killer Catfish elimination again. In the decision Ashton and Willian but Willian is eliminated. Cast Conversations *'Chris: On the last episode of Total Drama Danger, dance baby, but on top of a platform over a radioactive lake, one that had detonated and other that had a Hurt, but it was the team Killer Catfish that lost and we had to say goodbye to Linda . Now we see another episode of Total Drama Danger. (theme music) *'Chris: '(on the mega phone) Wake up sleeping beauties, and some not so beautiful. *'Boxe:' Which is the loser, it's six o'clock in the morning. *'Macey:' I'd rather lose the challenge of waking up early. *'Scarlett:' I do not want to be eliminated, then all standing. (All stand and unwillingness go to the bathroom) *'Cassie:' We'll always have to wake up at that time? *'Chris:' It's not that today will have a special challenge, and the water will have to be cold. *'Chef:' Special you said you were unwilling to invent a new challenge, then just changed the type of platform the place and the lake. *'Chris: '''It's totally different, as they danced and the other that they fight with giant cotton buds in their bathing suits. *'Monique:Bathing suits? *Chris: You were listening to everything? *(All nod) *'''Chris: So the challenge for all !!!!( screams excited) *'Kevin:' but what about coffee? *'William:' Have you seen coffee of the last season? *'Melissa:' Ew, I'd rather starve. *'Serena: '(in the confessional) Okay, not all rely heavily on me, yesterday I was lucky it was not eliminated. But girls on my team are so stupid, do not realize that we have to eliminate one of the boys. I vote to William leave the island . *'Emma:' (in the confessional) Look, at the food here is not good, but just looking at the beautiful face of Bridge makes me happier! *'Chris: '''So how's the food? *'Erick:' The food is good, but this garbage is worse than eating my own shirt! *'Jessica: Yeah, queens like me do not eat garbage like that! *'Chris: '''But you forget that you are here without their money, electronic devices? So here you equal to all! *'Jessica: '(in the confessional) Chris is started to annoy me! It is far worse than competitors on my team! *'Ruan: 'When we do this challenge? because I will not eat it. *'Chris: Well get ...( interrupted by Chef) *'Chef:' You said that the challenge would start only if they ate the garbage?Chris: (in the confessional) Chef always interrupts me and spoil the surprise, that annoying. (Surprised by the entry door of the confessional by Chef) *'Chris:' (in the confessional) Chef always interrupts me and spoil the surprise, that annoying. (Surprised by the entry door of the confessional by Chef) *'Chef:' I'm annoying? At least I do not bite my toenails when nobody is watching! *'Chris:' Shut up!! *'Alex:' Wow! This platform is much larger than the other. *'Scarlett:' (imitates Alex, with an annoying tone) Wow! That tall, as if I could not climb. *'Boxe:' If you want I'll help you up, Sen. *'Serena:' My name is Serena and not Sen! And do not ever ask your help. *'Boxe:' You say it. But in reality you love me, right? *'Serena:' (stay embarrassed) What? I like you? Never! *'Chris:' All go to the lake. *'Emma: '''What a radioactive lake again? *'Mikey:' What a radioactive lake? I do not want to go to the nursing cabin of all the challenge! *'Chris:' Do not take the words of my mouth! It will not be in a radioactive lake will be common in a lake! *'Chef: How common was it your way! *'''Chris: Ok (looking angry for the Chef). Let's start! *'Bridge:' (in the confessional) I now have to be more careful with what I say or they'll find that I like Emma (realize admitted that like Emma in public and a slap on his forehead) *'Emma:' (in the confessional) Bridge is so cute! It is expected that today he make another silly to show that he likes me. *'Blake:' I just do not want to go against this beauty here! (Pointing to Monique leaving her embarrassed) *'Monique:' (in the confessional) Blake likes me? That's cool someone finally realized that this show I'm special! *'Chris:' Enough talk. More action, to begin the challenge ... now! *'Alice:' I do not know how to use it! *'Serena:' It's just beating (hits Alice left her dizzy) *'Erick:' Go sweetie! Beat it! *'Serena:' To be able to hit me need to lose fat! *'Alice:' If I was fat would not do that (knock on Serena's head causing her to fall) *'Team Cute Bear:' Yeah! *'Erick: '''That's right cute! *'Chris:' No more celebrations now is Macey and Blake! *'Blake:' I can not hit a girl even more four-eyes! *'Macey:' Are you going to stay with four eyes! (Macey hit Blake several times causing him to fall) *'Monique:' Blake you okay? *'Blake:' (stunned) Never underestimate a woman! And yes Mo I'm fine! *'Monique:' Good! *'Chris:' Boxe the loser goes with Melissa no chance! *'Boxe:' You will lose an eye if you keep calling me that! *'Serena:' Why ? because he right! *'Melissa:' Let's go! *'Boxe:' I'm glad I'm not afraid of height, because here is very high! *'Melissa: You know how to fly? *'''Boxe: why? not *'Melissa:' because today you create wings! *'Boxe: '''Uh? Ah (Melissa pushes mercilessly) *'Chris:' ohh! it must have hurt! Well but now Scarlett and Alexander! *'Alex:' Call me Alex ,please! *'Chris: Okay! *'''Alex: Scar Look I know we're different teams but I do not want to beat you! *'Scarlett:' Relax do not need to beat! *'Alex:' Really? *'Scarlett: '''Of course! this part is me. (hits him three times and he falls hard) *'Alice:' Alex! why not hit her? *'Alex:' I had no chance! *'Chris:' Mikey the athlete and the nerd Patricia, who is going to win? *'Mikey:' I'll be surely. *'Serena:Mike! Hit her on the belly! *'Boxe: '''You will face there. *'Ashton: We can not miss this! *'Patricia:' No one will talk nothing? *'Alice and Emma:' Pati go there !!!!!!!!!!! *'Patricia:' Yes now! *'Mikey:' (deflects the blow) Patricia which is not hit me, uh? *'Patricia: '''I was just still waiting for you standing! (Hits him and he falls) *'Chris:' Apparently you is not that good! *'Mikey: Grrrr! *'''Chris: Ruanito and Daniel! *'Ruan:' Ruanito? *'Daniel:' I think it's ruanie in Spanish! *'Ruan:' Oh .. K (scared) *'Ruan:' So I guess I owe you one! *'Daniel:' But why? *'Ruan:' for giving me clear this! *'Daniel:' helps me conquer Monique? *'Ruan:' Of course! The first step is to win a fight against a guy taller and stronger! *'Daniel:' Who better than the guy taller of the program! *'Ruan:' what? ah (skips as if Daniel had the punched). *'Monique:' Our Daniel l like you are insencive! *'Daniel:' What? *'Monique: '''poor Ruan was a black eye. Gross! ah! (Daniel looks at Ruan disappointed ) *'Chris:' Emma and Kevin, man take it easy okay! *'Kevin:' Okay, Chris! *'Emma:' It is unfair to me against Kevin he's twice my size and weight! *'Kevin:' Weight, I'm not fat. (Knock on Emma and she falls hard) *'Emma:' Ahhhhhh! *'Jessica: Well I'll be lying here, that our water is so cold. *'''Emma: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! *'Jessica:' Oh! ugh! (Emma falls on she) Get off me, Emma (high screams) *'Emma:' Sorry, I did not want fall on you! *'Bridge:'don't care Emma, was an accident because I know that someone as nice as you would not do it on purpose. *'Emma:' Thanks Bri (is embarrassed) *'Chris:' Oh, what a beautiful ... will be the fight of Monique and Bridge! *'Monique:' I know you like Emma, Bridge. *'Bridge:' Yes, as a friend! *'Monique:' Yeah, but you ... (Bridge punch her down) *'Monique:' (lying on the floor) Grrr. (In the confessional) Grrrrr, he likes her but does not want to admit that ... Monique control you overthrown only for speaking the truth . *'Chris:' Cassie, Ashton, now you are. *'Cassie:' I'm no fan of violence. *'Ashton:' Neither am I but if it is to win! (puchs Cassie, but she holds he and they fall together) *'Blake: '''Cassie, uh ... you okay? *'Cassie:' Yeah, I guess! *'Chris:' The last fight, and as always it is William! *'William: What? Erick and me. *'''Macey: William Listen if you lose again, you out. (Runs his fingers between the neck) *'William:' (in the confessional) Macey scares me! *'Erick:' You'll lose again, but this time Linda has not to be eliminated in your place! *'William: '''No, I will not! (Erick hits but he pulls the giant swab, thus making William to fall) *'Cute Bear Team:' Yeah! we won again! *'Chris:' What a disappointment! my favorite team lost again. *'Chef:' And my won! and $ 50 is mine! *'Chris: Oh. (Handing money to the Chef). *'''Chris: All in the voting booth. *'Macey:' (in the confessional) As promised, William. *'William: '(in the confessional) Macey. *'Daniel: '(in the confessional) Ashton. *'Boxe:' (in the confessional) William! *'Serena:' (in the confessional) William. *'Kevin:' (in the confessional) Ashton. *'Ashton:' (in the confessional) William! *'Scarlett:' (in the confessional) William! *'Monique:' (in the confessional) Daniel! *'Mikey:' (in the confessional) William. *'Chris:' Well just to walk faster ... (is interrupted by the Chef) *'Chef:' Boxing, Serena, Kevin, Scarlett, Monique, Mikey, Daniel and Macey you are saved! *'Chris:' Next time let me finish the sentence! Well and the last marshmallow goes to ... Ashton! Sorry Willian! your chances for win the $ 100,000 end today! *'Willian:' At least I had fun! (Look at the boat of losers and sees Tiffany) Tiffany? *'Tiffany:' Willian! *'Willian:' (runs to the boat of losers and strongly embraces Tiffany) *'Chris:' Well this challenge had a lot of emotions, but you have not seen anything! Everything here on Total ... Drama ... Danger! Trivia *This is the second episode to show fight over a platform. The first Dance Radioactive. * In this episode Alice beats Serena being the first fight of the program.﻿ Gallery 7.png|Alice and Serena fight. 640px-8.png|Boxe and Melissa fight. 9.png|Macey and Blake fight. Maceyandwillian.png|Macey says to Willian that if he loses, he will be eliminated. Elliejuliemmajms.png|Emma accidentally falls on top of Jessica to the down of the platform Lol.png|Alexander and Cassie Laugh At Jessica and Emma ! Multicolorgirls.png|Chris tells the girls that he finished the water of the shower, so they could not Bathe. fight.png|Jessica yells at Emma for falling on her. Categoria:Episodes Categoria:Total Drama Danger Episodes Categoria:Episodes where the Cute Bears win Categoria:Episodes where The Killer Catfish lose. Categoria:Episodes Wher A Boy Is Eliminated